There's A Place For Us
by gleefulmia
Summary: "Gold stars?" Blaine questioned before looking at Rachel. "That little girl has been with you all of a few hours and you've already passed on your gold star obsession."


Hey everyone. So this is an idea I've had in my head for a while now that I've just recently got the chance to sit down and actually make into a story. I was originally going to make it my next multi-chapter, but I instead decided to try making it a longer one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review if you can :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

There's A Place For Us

_There's a place out there for us,  
>More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.<br>So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in  
>down here,<br>Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand._  
>-<p>

"Take it easy there, Rach." Finn said as he came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her as she shakily finished chopping the onions.

"I'm just really nervous." She admitted.

"Since when does Tony Award winning Broadway Star, Rachel Hudson, ever get nervous?" Finn said with a laugh.

Rachel shrugged as she put down the knife and turned to put her arms around her husband. "This is big Finn, really big. It's going to affect the rest of our lives, as well as the lives of our family and friends. What if they don't like the idea?"

"Who cares. If they don't like the idea, then so be it. It's not like they have to live with it, it's our lives. Besides what makes you think they wouldn't like the idea?" Finn asked as he pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to her lips, kissing away the frown that had formed.

"I don't know, it's not like it's bad news, it's great actually. I just...what if they see me as a failure for not being able to give this family something it so desperately deserves?" Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"They don't, and they won't. You have got to stop blaming yourself." Finn said as his arms tightened their hold on her. "Our inability to conceive a child is not your fault, or mine, it was just some cruel twist of fate. There's nothing that can be done, so we are going with the next best thing."

Rachel nodded in agreement and a small smile replaced the frown. "You still think adoption is a good idea right?"

Finn nodded. "We want a child and we have so much love to give, why not give it to a child who doesn't have anyone else and who needs it as much as we do."

"Best husband ever." Rachel said as she buried her face in his chest and breathed in his comforting scent, just as the doorbell rang, signalling that their parents as well as Kurt and Blaine were here.

"Here goes nothing." Finn smiled down at her as he placed one more kiss to the top of her head and went to answer the door.

"Hey guys." Finn greeted their guests, who had all arrived together. "Come on in."

"Finn, you're looking good." Hiram smiled at his son in law. "I can only assume my baby girl's taking good care of you."

Finn smirked. "You know it sir."

"What's with this sir stuff?" Leroy asked. "You've been married to our daughter for 3 years, and you've been together for 8, I think we're past this 'sir' business."

"Sorry it was a force of habit." Finn said causing everyone to laugh.

"Where's Rachel?" Carole asked looking around for her daughter in law.

"In the kitchen, trying to make the perfect meal." Finn rolled his eyes. "She doesn't seem to remember that she has never made anything that tasted bad."

"You obviously didn't live through her Easy-bake years. The poor girl never waited long enough for the light to finish baking the cakes." Leroy laughed remembering the many instances of uncooked cakes she had baked for him.

Finn shook his head with a grin, but also grew somber for a moment thinking that he would have loved to have a little girl exactly like Rachel.

"Does Rachel need any help with anything?" Kurt asked coming up to his brother, as Blaine took both their jackets to hang them up in the big closet.

"I think she's good, if you want to go get everyone seated. I'll go see if she's done." Finn instructed his step-brother, who basically considered their apartment his second home. Kurt and Rachel had done most of the decorating, while Finn and Blaine did the heavy lifting.

An hour and 3 courses later, everyone was finishing off their desserts when Burt turned to Finn and said "so what's this big news you two wanted to tell us?"

Finn looked over at Rachel who smiled nervously at him in return and grasped his hand in hers for support.

"Well everyone, remember how I told you that Rachel and I got the fertility test results back and discovered we couldn't have kids?" Finn asked, though he knew he didn't have to remind anybody when he saw the grim expressions on their faces.

"We remember." Carole nodded sadly. "We are so sorry you two, you would have made incredible parents."

Rachel smiled gratefully at Carole. "Well lucky for us, we aren't completely out of options."

"But I thought you ruled out surrogacy, and the doctors didn't seem to think Invitro would do anything." Kurt said.

"We know, and surrogacy definitely isn't an option for us. It would be too painful watching someone else carry our child." Rachel said.

"Guys, Rachel and I have decided to adopt a baby." Finn said, a wide grin spreading across his face as the news got out.

"You're adopting?" Carole nearly screamed in excitement. "I'm going to be a Grandma sooner rather than later."

"Well we have to be approved first Mom." Finn reminded her. "We filled out the paperwork and now we're just waiting on a call from a social worker."

"That's great you two." Hiram smiled. "There are so many children out there that deserve a home that will be as loving and safe as yours."

"I agree with your Dad, Rachie. Congratulations." Leroy stood up and walked over to hug Rachel and shake Finn's hand. "To both of you." He added.

Everyone else then got up to join Leroy in hugging and congratulating the two. Finn couldn't help thinking that this was just the next step into an amazing future.

"Finn, what if she hates us? What if we don't get approved? We'll never have a family." Rachel said as she was in near hysterics. They had gotten a call a week ago saying that a social worker would be by the following Wednesday for a visit, and Rachel had gone into overdrive making sure their apartment was just right.

"Baby, relax. It'll be fine. Besides, even if we don't get approved, which we will, we will still be a family. You and me, that's what it comes down to." Finn said in an attempt to calm her. "That's all I really need in life."

Rachel relaxed a little and smiled as he rubbed her shoulders. "You're all I really need too."

"Good." Finn laughed. "Now, you look great, the apartment looks better than ever and we have done everything we can."

"You're right, I just need to relax and everything will be ok." Rachel agreed.

Just then Finn heard the sound of the buzzer, and told the person to come right up. "That's her." Finn said. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." Rachel said anxiously. Together, they walked over to open the door for the social worker. The woman was of medium height with a skinny build. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her glasses sat perfect centred on her nose. She was basically the stereotypical social worker.

"Hi, my name is Barbara." The woman smiled at the two. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Hudson."

"I'm Rachel, this is Finn." Rachel introduced as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you. I love your name by the way."

Finn had to laugh at that. The woman looked surprised for a second so he felt the need to add "she's a big Barbra Streisand fan."

Barbara laughed in return. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Rachel worships the ground she walks on. In high school she won our first big competition by singing Don't Rain On My Parade. Who knew 10 years later she'd be singing it on Broadway." Finn squeezed his wife's shoulders.

Barbara studied Rachel for a second before recognition kicked in. "That's where I've seen you before. You're starring in the revival of Funny Girl. I'm a big fan, but isn't your name Rachel Berry?"

"Rachel Berry is my stage name, Rachel Hudson is my legal name." She explained. "I'm glad to meet a fan. It's always nice."

"It's an honor to meet you." Barbara grinned. "Now why don't we get down to the task at hand."

Finn nodded. "Where should we start?"

"Well first I'd like to have a walk through of your apartment, make sure it is up to the standards for raising a child, and then I will ask you a few important questions."

"Sounds easy enough." Finn said. "Rach, why don't you show her around and I'll make us something to eat and drink."

"Sounds good, does tea sound good?" Rachel asked the woman who nodded right away.

After showing the social worker around their 3 bedroom apartment, with the amazing view of Central Park, they sat down to talk. Barbara asked them questions about their pasts, their relationship, their relationships with other people, etc., and then came the biggest and most important question of all.

"Why exactly do you two want to adopt a child?"

Rachel sighed and bit her lip in thought. Finn could see she was nervous, their answer could make or break the woman's decision.

"Well you see we've always wanted kids. When we were teenagers we talked about raising our children in a Jewish faith, we talked about having a boy who looked like Finn and a girl who looked like me. When it finally came to the time when we decided we could try for a baby and nothing was working, we were both devastated. The doctors didn't know exactly what was wrong, just that my uterus wasn't a hospitable environment for a baby. They said even if I did conceive, the chances of the baby surving to full term were slim to none." Rachel explained their situation as tears fell from her eyes, Finn grasping her hand tightly. "The bottom line is that there are no two people in this world who would love a child...any child..more than we would. We have so much love to give. Finn will be an incredible Dad."

"And Rachel will be the best mom ever, despite her never having a mother. She is so kind and considering, she deserves everything good in life and I know how badly she...we want this." Finn added.

Barbara smiled at them, seemingly impressed by their answers. "Well I think that is all. I will have an answer for you shortly, but I must say the chances are looking very good."

After letting Barbara out, Finn immediately scooped Rachel up in his arms. "That went better then I ever could have imagined." Rachel said.

Three weeks later and still no answer had been received. Finn and Rachel were starting to lose hope. They didn't know why it was taking so long for there to be a decision made.

Finn had busied himself with work so that he didn't have much time to think about it, but Rachel was on a break from the theatre for a month, after taking a bad fall during a dance number and spraining her ankle.

Finn arrived home from work on the night of the three week mark. Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

"Rach, babe are you home?" He called through the apartment.

"Guest room, Finn." She answered.

He walked in to find her sitting on the floor looking at paint samples. "What's going on?"

"Which colours do you think would be better? I think yellow, it's a neutral colour." Rachel said holding up a yellow sample to him.

Finn looked at her in confusion. "Um Babe, I thought we were going to wait and pick out paint samples after we find out if we are even getting a baby."

"What if I told you we didn't have to wait any longer?" Rachel asked.

"You me we..." Rachel cut him off.

"We got the call, we've been approved. We're going to be parents!" Rachel stood up excitedly and threw her arms around her husband as he picked her up and spun her around the room, much in the same way he had done when they had gotten engaged.

"We're really getting a baby?" Finn asked, just to be sure. The last thing he wanted to do was get his hopes up for nothing.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "We're getting a baby. Barbara said we could go down to the agency as early as tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That soon?" Finn asked suddenly feeling nervous. This was happening fast.

"Honey, relax! We've been waiting for this forever." Rachel reminded him. "We will be fine."

"Rach, look around, we don't have anything for a kid." Finn said starting to freak out. "We don't even have any furniture."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kurt and Blaine will be more than happy to help." Rachel spoke calmly. "We are ready for this. I promise it will be fine."

Finn relaxed a little after looking into her eyes for a few moments. "You're right, we will be ok."

"There's so many kids." Rachel said as she and Finn looked around the adoption center that housed over 50 kids. "How are we going to choose one?"

"Have you ever thought about them choosing us?" Finn asked her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, what if we talk to a few of them and see how we feel around them." Finn suggested. "See who opens up to us."

Rachel mulled the idea over in her head for a minute before nodding. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" Barbara walked over, smiling at the couple. "It's the big day, are you two ready?"

Rachel nodded encouragingly. "As ready as we'll ever be."

The woman laughed and nodded. "That's good. Do you know what you're looking for? Most couples come in looking for a baby, most of the kids in here will probably be in here for a while." She explained sadly.

"We're not fussy." Finn said. "We just want a chance to talk with the children, see the babies...see what feels right."

Barbara nodded. "That's a great idea. I'll leave you two to it."

Finn and Rachel walked around the center watching all the children interacting with one another. They spotted a little girl sitting by the window, looking at a picture book. She was tiny and had long light brown hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing a tiny pair of jeans and a light pink shirt.

"Rach." Finn stopped her from walking further. "Look over there." He pointed to the little girl.

Rachel looked and smiled when she saw the little girl. She followed Finn over.

"Whatcha reading?" Finn asked crouching down to the small child, not wanting to startle her.

The little girl simply looked up at him, obviously having been through this before, and said "it's an 'I Spy' book."

"Those were my favourite when I was a little girl, just like you." Rachel told her.

The little girl looked at her in interest. "Really?"

"Uh huh. I'm pretty sure I've still got them packed away somewhere." Rachel laughed.

"That's so cool. I wish I could see'em." The little girl said.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Rachel asked.

"Anna." The girl replied. "What's yours?"

Finn smiled at her. "I'm Finn and this is my wife, Rachel."

"S'nice to meet you." Anna smiled shyly. "Are you here to adopt a baby?"

Rachel shrugged. "We're just looking around. We might adopt a baby or a big girl like you."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really? Most people who come see us only want babies. They think kids like me are too old."

"How old are you?" Finn asked out of curiosity.

"I'm 3 and three quarters." Anna said holding up 3 fingers. "I'll be 4 soon."

"That's a good age. You're definitely a big girl." Finn told her, causing her to break out in a big grin. He noticed that she had a mole in the same place on her face that Rachel did.

"Anna, how would you like to come home with us?" Rachel asked, she somehow felt a connection to this little girl already.

Anna nodded excitedly, but then grew solemn. "What about my sister?"

"Your sister?" Finn asked.

She nodded. "Her name's Melea...she's only a baby. I'm s'posed to take care of her."

Rachel looked to Finn and noticed he seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. This was an opportunity to perfect to pass up, the chance to change the lives of not one but two children.

"What if we said she could come too?" Finn asked.

"Really?" Anna jumped up in excitement. "Ok! You hafta meet her first." Anna said. She immediately grabbed hold of both Finn and Rachel's hands and led them to the nursery right down the hall.

They walked in and Anna led them to a small play area where a little girl, who couldn't have been more than a year old, was sitting up quietly, babbling to herself and holding a stuffed dog. "This is her." Anna explained.

Rachel looked in at the tiny girl and a smile broke out across her face. She was adorable, with the same hair colour as her sister, but her eyes were brown. "Hey there Melea." Rachel spoke the her gently, causing the toddler to look up at her with her big eyes.

"Melly, say hi." Anna told her sister.

"Hi." Melea repeated shyly.

"That's one of the only words she knows." Anna explained. "She says baba when she wants a bottle binky when she wants her blanket."

Rachel noticed Barbara walk into the room with a smile on her face. "Well I see you two have discovered Anna and Melea."

Rachel laughed and nodded. "They're amazing."

Barbara nodded. "They're very sweet girls, and very well behaved. Are you interested in adopting both girls? Because I'm afraid they are kind of a package deal." She laughed. "Anna refuses to go anywhere without her baby sister."

Finn smiled and nodded. "We're very interested. We never considered adopting 2 kids before, but this is kind of perfect."

"Well that's great. How about I get the paperwork started for you?" Barbara asked. "Anna, are you wanting to go with the Hudsons?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "They want me and Melly."

"I've heard dear, you must be pretty happy."

Anna giggled and nodded, which was music to Finn and Rachel's ears. They couldn't believe they had finally found their children.

Once Finn and Rachel had gathered up the few belongings that Anna and Melea had, they called for a taxi to pick them up.

"Are you girls ready to go home?" Rachel asked.

Anna nodded as she held her little sister's hand, and they walked slowly towards their new parents. Finn noticed that Melea was a little unsteady on her feet, so he bent down and picked her up, surprised when she didn't complain at all. It seemed she was a go with the flow kind of girl.

"Do we call you Rachel and Finn?" Anna asked. "Or Mommy and Daddy? We had a Mommy and Daddy before, but they went to heaven."

Rachel bent down to the little girl and tucked some hair behind her ears. "I know, and I'm so sorry. You can call us whatever you want ok?"

"I want to call you Mommy and Finn Daddy." Anna said. "Cause that's what your gonna be."

Rachel looked up at Finn with tears in her eyes. "Then Mommy and Daddy it is." She smiled as she grabbed Anna's hand in her own.

"Well this is it." Finn said to Anna upon entering their apartment. "Home sweet home."

"It's big." Anna said looking around her surroundings. "I like it."

"Do you want to see your room?" Rachel asked. "We have one for you and one for Melea."

"I get my own room?" Anna asked in amazement. "I've never had my own room before, not that I remember."

"You do and you can pick whatever colours you want to paint it." Finn told her while placing a sleeping Melea down on the couch, not wanting to disturb her peace. "What's your favourite colour?"

Anna thought for a minute. "I like purple and pink."

Rachel beamed. "Those are my favourites too."

"It must be a girl thing." Finn chuckled.

Upon hearing voices, Kurt and Blaine emerged from their hiding place in the guest room.

"Kurt, Blaine, what are you doing here?" Finn asked patting Anna's head as she hid behind his leg.

"We wanted to surprise you and meet the newest addition to the Hudson household." Kurt said eyeing the little girl hiding behind his step-brother. She was adorable, there was no doubt about that.

"Well we actually have a surprise for you." Rachel said, walking over to the couch and picking up the still sleeping infant.

Kurt and Blaine both gasped when they saw the baby. "You brought home 2 children?"

Rachel nodded. "Blaine, Kurt I'd like you to meet Melea and Anna." She pointed to each girl respectively. "Their sisters and they didn't want to be separated so Finn and I decided to take them both in."

Kurt just smiled at his sister-in-law and held out his hands for the sleeping baby in her arms. Rachel grinned, taking that as a sign of his acceptance and gave her new daughter to her Uncle.

Blaine got down on his knees and eyed the little girl still standing behind Finn. "Hi Anna, I'm your Uncle Blaine."

"I got an Uncle?" Anna asked looking up at Finn for verification. Finn smiled and nodded at her.

"You have two actually, Kurt and Blaine are both your Uncles." Finn explained.

"Cool. I never had an Uncle before, just a mean old Aunt that we never saw hardly ever." Anna said. "I like your bow." Anna said as she came out of hiding and pointed at Blaine's polk-a-dotted bow tie.

Blaine grinned, already loving the little girl. "Why thank you. I'm glad somebody appreciates my good taste." He eyed Kurt who was cooing at Melea.

Anna looked confused but shrugged it off. "Can I see my room now?"

Rachel and Finn nodded at her and Rachel held out her hand. "Right this way."

Kurt followed Rachel to the room while Blaine and Finn stayed in the living room.

"So two girls, do you think you two are ready for that kind of responsibility? I mean one kid is one thing, but two is a whole other, especially at their ages." Blaine said.

Finn nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "I don't know, at first I thought it was kind of crazy but the more I think about it, the more I realize it's kind of totally perfect. We're giving 2 deserving little girls a good home and that means everything."

"I guess the 3 bedroom apartment was a good idea then." Blaine laughed remembering when he thought Finn and Rachel were both crazy for buying such a big apartment.

"It was like something was telling us that we needed that extra room and now we know why." Finn chuckled.

"Daddy, I love my room." Anna shrieked as she came running down the hall and into his waiting arms. "Mommy said I could paint it whatever colour I wanted so I decided pink and purple and Mommy's going to put a gold star on my door. They're very important you kow."

"Gold stars?" Blaine questioned before looking at Rachel. "That little girl has been with you all of a few hours and you've already passed on your gold star obsession."

"Well they are important to me and I want my girls to have a piece of that." Rachel shrugged.

"So have you told Carole that she's got not 1 but 2 granddaughters yet?" Kurt asked Finn who shook his head. "Finn, that should have been one of the first things you did."

"Rach and I were actually thinking of surprising our parents. Mom, Burt and Rachel's Dads are flying out here next weekend anyways, so why not go for a big dinner and surprise them." Finn said.

"Oh they'll be surprised alright." Kurt snorts.

"Finn, will you stop pacing, it will be fine." Rachel pleaded with her nervous wreck of a husband. "Your Mom loves kids and has been begging us for grandchildren for a long time now. She will be happy, I promise." She frantically tries to assure him, but it only helps a little. She has no idea why he is so anxious over this. She, for one, can't wait to tell her Dads the news.

Finn took a deep breath and sat down on the couch beside her. She placed her hand on his bouncing knee and rubbed it gently, calming him a little more just by her touch. "I'm ok." He assures her, though she can see in his eyes that it's a lie. "Where are the girls anyway?"

"Kurt and Blaine asked to take them to the park and my guess shopping since Kurt didn't exactly approve of my outfit choices for the two of them. Apparently he doesn't think having 2 miniature Rachel Berrys running away is a good thing." She sighs.

"I happen to think it would be a great thing." Finn says in an attempt to comfort her. He knew she was kind of irritated with his step-brother who seemed to be taking the role of Uncle and Godfather a little too seriously.

The Hudson family had spent the last week getting everything settled and getting used to eachother. Kurt and Blaine had been over pretty well every night as well, and it was all fine and dandy until Kurt had seen the clothes that Rachel had picked out for the girls. Ever since then he had insisted on helping with every little stylistic choice, even when it came to the girls rooms. They had painted Anna's room purple but pink accents were as far as Kurt would go when it came to combining the two colours. Kurt then went on to paint Melea's room pink and gave her a ballerina theme, something he was determined to get her to like from a young age. Rachel had had no qualms about that, seeing as she would love for at least one of her daughters to share her love of performing, and since it already seemed to late for Anna (who it turned out was a bit more of a Tom-boy) she would have to work on Melea.

Rachel was starting to draw the line with Kurt's influence though, which Finn was glad to see. As much as Finn loved his brother, the guy was not letting up and they are Finn's kids, not his. And it seemed no amount of reminding from Blaine would help Kurt.

"I'm just waiting for Kurt to bring them home wearing some Gucci or Louis Vitton product." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Do they even make clothing for kids that young?" Finn asked in surprise.

"How should I know? I am perfectly fine with buying my clothing from Macy's." Rachel reminded her husband.

"And I love that about you." Finn laughed as he kissed her cheek, just in time for a little girl to throw open the door and run in screaming to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy guess what Uncle Blaine bought us?" Anna screamed in excitement.

"Rachel, Finn I am so sorry, I warned him not to, but it seems like these two girls have a power over him." Kurt came running in after Anna, Melea clutched in his arm, her eyes lighting up as well.

Rachel reached for her youngest and kissed her head before addressing Kurt. "What's going on?"

Just then they heard a loud yelping sound coming from the entranceway and turned to see Blaine entering with a small puppy clutched in his arms.

"Is that what I think it is?" Finn asked standing up and looking at the Shitzu in Blaine's arms.

"Uncle Blaine got us a puppy." Anna shrieked happily as she jumped up and down. "Can we keep him?"

"Um girls, why don't you take the puppy and Uncle Kurt and go get changed, your Grandparents will be here soon and can't wait to meet you." Rachel said, instructing Kurt more than anyone.

Kurt ushered the girls out of the room while grabbing the tiny dog from Blaine, looking at him as if to say good luck.

"Finn, Rachel I can explain..." He was interrupted by Rachel angrily whispering.

"How could you? We can't have a puppy right now, we've barely just got the girls settled and we're still trying to find our rhythm as a family."

"Yeah man, not cool." Finn said, although he felt a little sorry for his best friend. He had been on the receiving end of Rachel's anger more than once and she could be downright scary.

"I'm sorry, it's just we were walking through the park and they had a display with all these puppy sitting in cages from the Pound and Anna saw them and fell in love with that little guy in there, and I just couldn't say no. She got so attached to him." Blaine explained.

Rachel sighed. She understood where he was coming from and she did love animals, but a puppy right now...really? "I just wish you would have asked us first."

"I wanted to, but then Melea started eyeing the dog to and their little eyes just lit up around him. I asked the lady there what would happen if she didn't find homes for the puppies and she said that they would probably be put down. I just couldn't let it happen and now here we are. Besides it's not like those dogs get very big." Blaine shrugged.

"Rach, think about it, we always wanted a dog and having a puppy from a young age would teach the girls more responsibility." Finn said, and Blaine nodded emphatically.

Rachel eyed the two men as she thought about what they were saying. She knew Finn was right that they had been thinking about getting a dog for awhile so she finally relented. "I guess he can stay. It'll be a great present from their Uncle Blaine."

"Thank you." Blaine rushed over and hugged her. "You won't regret it."

"I hope not." Rachel mumbled.

A half hour later they heard a knock at the door signalling that their visitors had arrived. Rachel rushed to answer the door after assuring that the girls and the dog, named Jet after Finn's favourite team, were waiting in the living room.

"Hey everyone." Rachel greeted.

"Rachel, your glowing...motherhood suits you." Hiram Berry said as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Thanks Dad." She laughed and hugged Leroy as well.

Carole came charging through the door, kissing Rachel on the cheek and giving her a quick hug before exclaiming "I want to meet my grandchild." She sounded so excited that Rachel couldn't wait for her to see the surprise.

"Well then follow me, everyone's waiting in the living room." Rachel said as Carole grabbed Burts hand and they all followed Rachel to the room.

Carole gasped as she laid eyes on not one but 2 little girls, one being held by Kurt and the other by Blaine.

"T...there's 2 of them." Carole exclaimed looking back to Rachel, almost as if she was searching for confirmation that she wasn't seeing things.

Rachel laughed at her reaction and nodded excitedly as she looked to her Dads, each of which had tears brimming in their eyes as they laid eyes on their granddaughters.

"Mom, Burt, Hiram, Leroy, I'd like you to meet the newest additions to the Hudson family. Say hello to Anna and Melea Hudson." Finn said as he took Melea from Blaine and grabbed Anna's hand.

Carole bent down to Anna's eye level, immediately falling in love with the two girls. "Hi, I'm Carole, your Grandma. You can call me Nana if you'd like."

Anna beamed and nodded happily, throwing her arms around the older woman. "I'd like that."

Carole smiled and picked her up, rubbing Melea's back, who was still in Finn's arms.

"It's our turn, Carole, you can't hog them all night." Leroy complained ten minutes later after everyone had been aquainted and were waiting until dinner was ready.

"Give us a chance to spoil our granddaughters." Hiram added.

"You called it Rach." Finn said with a laugh to his wife.

"You owe me $50 Finn." Rachel grinned.

"What were you two betting on?" Kurt asked.

"How long it would be until our parents were fighting over who gets to spoil the girls. I said half an hour and Rachel said 15 minutes, so she was closer." Finn shook his head.

Finn stood up and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. "So is this everything you'd dreamed it would be?" He asked as they watched their family come together, feeling happier than they ever had before.

Rachel laid her head back against his chest and nodded. "Everything and so much more."

"You know I think it was kind of meant to be." Finn said.

Rachel lifted her head and looked at him in confusion. "What was meant to be?"

"This." Finn gestured. "Us not being able to have kids. It was because we were meant to find those two girls, they were meant to be ours."

Rachel smiled and squeezed him tighter, feeling utterly content. "I think you are right Mr. Hudson."

And there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I've been working on it for awhile now. While I'm still going to be writing A Matter of Pride, I will be taking requests for other fics, so if you have an idea let me know :)


End file.
